


Last Night

by Ck1030



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Laura's thoughts after sex with Carm, based off of the musical Fun Home, idk - Freeform, it's very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ck1030/pseuds/Ck1030
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god, I think I might lose consciousness”. </p><p>Carmilla laughed, “You’re adorable, cupcake” </p><p>“Did I just say that out loud?” Laura said as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Carmilla just smiled and kissed Laura tenderly.<br/>or <br/>Laura's thoughts after sleeping with Carmilla for the first time</p><p>Based off of the song Changing my Major from the musical Fun Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay so this is the first thing I've ever written for Carmilla. It's also the first story I've written in a few years. I hope you enjoy it. I tried to catch all grammatical errors but I apologize for any that I have missed.

_Race you._

Carmilla shook her head and chuckled. “What a dork” she thought before she sprinted up to the Solarium with increasing speed. Carmilla made it there before Laura, which wasn’t surprising considering she was a vampire. She looked around at the solarium. It was beautiful. The walls and ceiling were made out of glass, which overlooked the campus. There was a single lawn chair and beside it was a table and a couple of folding chairs. There was a giant red umbrella covering the chair.

Laura finally got to the top and her breath was taken away by her surroundings. Then she realized Carmilla had beaten her to the solarium. A confused expression fell over her face. Completely forgetting the fact that Carmilla has super speed, she stuttered out “How? Y-you were just down there! Wh-” Then Carmilla pressed her lips against Laura’s. They stopped and rested their foreheads together. Carmilla soon began kissing Laura again. Laura let out a little moan and deepened the kiss. She moved her arms around Carmilla’s neck and started playing with her hair. Carmilla had one hand on Laura’s cheek and the other around her waist, pulling them closer together. Laura slipped her tongue into Carmilla’s mouth. She traced her tongue against Carmilla’s.

Carmilla backed Laura to the lawn chair. They sat there and continued to explore each other. Carmilla moved her way down to Laura neck. The smell of Laura’s perfume filled Carmilla’s senses as she kissed her. Her lips glided across Laura’s body. Carmilla could hear Laura’s heartbeat beating loudly. She grabbed the hem of Laura’s dress and pulled it over Laura’s head. She moved her hand across Laura’s body “mmm Carm…” Carmilla stopped and looked up at Laura. They had never gone any farther.

 

“Sorry. Do you want to stop?” asked Carmilla not wanting to push any limits.

 

“Hell no” said Laura as she moved on top, straddling Carmilla. Laura wasted no time undressing Carmilla and pretty soon she was just in a bra and panties. “Wow” thought Laura. She was beautiful. They looked into each other’s eyes. Both of theirs were filled with love and lust. Laura kissed Carmilla hard and started to feel Carmilla. She moved her hand up to Carmilla’s chest. She wanted to get to know every inch of her. Laura started to feel a little lightheaded. “Oh my god, I think I might lose consciousness”.

 

Carmilla laughed, “You’re adorable, cupcake”

 

“Did I just say that out loud?” Laura said as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Carmilla just smiled and kissed Laura tenderly.

 

* * *

 

 

Laura fluttered her eyes open. It was light out now and Laura looked over at the girl tangled in her arms. “Oh my god” thought Laura “last night, oh my god! Did that actually happen?” Laura couldn’t believe it. She finally had sex with Carmilla. I had sex with Carmilla. That thought alone made Laura want to jump in the air.

Her mind started to wonder. She thought of the previous nights endeavors. How it all started with the talk of stargazing. The way her lips attached to Carmilla’s. How it felt to be so exposed. She had expected to be embarrassed but she wasn’t. Laura wasn’t sure whether it was her hormones or the fact that Carm made her feel so safe. Oh my god, I think I might lose consciousness. “Shit. I’m so stupid. Why did I say that?” but then again Carmilla did say it was adorable. Laura took a deep breath “I trust Carmilla” Laura calmed down a little.

She couldn’t get her mind off of Carmilla. About Carm last night, about how she feels when Carmilla kisses her, about how Carm’s ass looked in her leather pants, about her crazy brown eyes. Everything about her made Laura smile. She felt her heart pounding and her stomach twisting. Laura felt like she was on cloud nine. She felt ecstatic. She felt like Hercules.

“Oh god. Listen to me. I sound ridicules. I’m acting like such an idiot. At least Carmilla’s not awake, hopefully by the time she wakes up I’ll be more calm,” thought Laura. She took some deep breaths to compose herself. She looked over at Carmilla and her heart fluttered. She had drooled a bit which Laura thought was adorable. She stared at the sleeping girl. Her raven hair draped across her face. Her pale skin that was so soft. Laura caressed her cheek. Laura couldn’t explain her emotions. “I think I love her,” Laura thought. “No that’s crazy we haven’t even been dating that long.” But there was no other way Laura could explain it. “I’ve never been in love. How do I know if this is it? I mean I really really really like Carmilla but love?” Laura looked for the words to describe her feelings. “I feel…I um…I want…. it’s just…She’s so…” Laura was starting to become frustrated. She was a journalist for Christ’s sake! She was always so good with words. How come now she could barely form a sentence?

Laura snuggled deeper into Carmilla, feeling her warmth. She watched the sleeping vampire and sighed. She wanted to hug her and kiss her. She to go for a walk in the park with Carmilla, to make breakfast with her, and to wake up like this every morning. The thought of waking up in Carmilla’s arms every day made Laura smile. She buried her face in Carmilla’s neck. She moved a hair out of Carmilla’s face and lay there. She didn’t know what time it was nor did she care. She wanted this moment to last forever. Laura thought about how amazing it would be if they stayed there like this forever… or at least until finals. Not a care in the world. Of course Laura knew it would soon be over. She had to find out what happened to the kids on the Newspaper. She needed to save Silas. But still in that moment everything seemed perfect. Laura pressed a kiss to Carmilla’s forehead. Carmilla moved a bit closer to Laura, still asleep. Laura closed her eyes and just let the happiness take over. That’s when she found the words. She felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry that was kinda short. Thanks for reading!


End file.
